Harry potter king of scales
by Neon dagger
Summary: metamorphmagus Harry basilisk owner harry fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter king of the scales

I don't own harry potter movies or books

Summary: Harry is a Metamorphmagus and finds a Basilisk at a young age which he proceeds to raise.

Harry stared at his arm the appendage which was once coated in skin was now coated in a layer of hard bone like material.

Harry moved his eyes from his arm and to the plank of wood that had shattered against his arm before he looked at Dudley and his group of friends who were frozen as they saw his arm.

Harry's mouth fell open as Dudley yelled "I will tell my father freak!" Harry flinched despite hearing the fear in the boy's voice and before anything else could happen Harry took off.

The young potter ran until his lungs and legs burned after a moment of rest he look at his arm and found that his arm had returned to normal before he turned and found himself alone and near a house that was at a bit distant from the surrounding houses.

An old building that seemed to be too dangerous to fix and instead should have been torn down Harry considered going back ho…back to the Dursley's when the sounds of a scuffle drew his attention.

Harry walked to the back of the house and was greeted with a small wooden structure and judging from the chickens surrounding it Harry assumed that it was a coup of some kind.

As a young boy Harry became curious as to what was causing the ruckus and moved closer before prying open the top of the old coup where he was greeted to the sight of a chicken chasing a toad pecking it as it hopped round the coup trying to get away.

When suddenly the toad jumped into the corner of the coup and landed right on an egg but almost as soon as it did so the egg began to crack and for Harry everything seemed to slow as a small but very reptilian head broke through the shell.

Time seemed to go back to normal as the head tilted towards him and a thin pronged tongue flickered at him the little creature attempted to move but its squirming got the attention of the hen in the coup.

The hen abandoned its quest to kill the toad and instead put that attention went to the little snake and just as the little snake finished wiggling free of its egg the chicken pounced and began pecking.

The little snake hissed in pain and Harry froze as he heard the snake scream for help Harry smacked the chicken off the little snake and scooped up the little thing in his hand before placing it into his oversized pants pocket and taking off as a big looking rooster strutted out of the old house before it noticed Harry and gave chase.

Harry began to slow as he began to recognize some of the buildings and pulled the snake from his pocket and looked at it the little thing was fine except for a few little scratches on its back side.

The snake hissed again "Thank you for helping me." again Harry froze and release a gasp.

"How can I understand you?" asked Harry this time the snake froze and slithered closer to Harry's face before sticking out its tongue one more time allowing the appendage to flicker out once more before replying.

"You must be a parseltongue!" Harry tilted his head in confusion before he spoke.

"What's a parseltongue?" The snake's flicked out but this time Harry got the feeling it was out of annoyance before it replied.

"You are magical yet you don't know of magical languages?" Harry look at the little snake confusion clear in his eyes the little snake spoke again "You have magic and species other than humans can talk it just so happens that snakes speak in parseltongue and it is rare for human to have such ability."

Harry looked at his arm before speaking "How do you know all this?" the snake tilted its head and seemed to smile at Harry as it replied.

"I am a snake and as such I am granted knowledge by the magic cast by Salazar Slytherin..." the snake held its head slightly in a regal like manner as it continued "And I am not just any common breed snake I am a basilisk!"

Harry blinked owlishly at the now named basilisk and asked "What is so special about being a basilisk?" the basilisk seemed to frown and annoyance tinged its words.

"I am a 'king' among snakes the best of the species!" stated the basilisk staring intently at Harry.

Harry took a breath before speaking quietly to himself "Ok so I am magic…I can change my body…" Harry glanced at his arm again as he spoke before continuing "and apparently I can talk to snakes…I think I am going crazy."

Harry suddenly shuddered as he felt something coil around his throat softly as to not choke him and he heard the basilisk talk into his ear, its tongue tickling his ear as it did so "You aren't crazy… but what was it you said about you about changing your body?"

Harry gulped and told the basilisk of his previous encounter with his cousin and his goons causing the serpent to hiss in agitation before it spoke "Why do you let them treat you like that you are more powerful than them?"

Harry tried to look at his cold blooded companion but after a moment Harry gave up trying to look at the basilisk and spoke "Even if I am magic I haven't ever really done anything to weird accept for my arm earlier."

The basilisk tilted itself and stretched a little so it could look at Harry before speaking "How did you make your arm change to begin with?"

Harry thought for a moment before he spoke "I just kinda wanted something to prevent my arm from being hurt and then my arm became covered in…bone I guess… anyways we need to get home."

The basilisk gave Harry a confused look as it spoke "We?" earning a nod from Harry.

"Oh…do you not want to come with me?" asked Harry hesitantly.

The basilisk seemed to shift slightly in thought before tucking itself into its coil as it spoke "I will go with you." Harry smiled at the basilisk's words and began making his way to the Dursley's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter king of the scales

I don't own harry potter movies or books

Response to guest reviewer: it's not illegal to own a basilisk it's just illegal to breed them

Recap

The basilisk seemed to shift slightly in thought before tucking itself into its coil as it spoke "I will go with you." Harry smiled at the basilisk's words and began making his way to the Dursley's home.

Currently

Two years have passed and they have been the best years Harry had had in his life he and his serpentine friend, whom Harry had found out was female and had name her Reya much to her pleasure, had spent hours upon hours talking and training his ability…when they were out of view of the Dursleys.

Harry could now pull up his 'armor' at will and all across his body as well as forming it beneath his skin so no one became to freaked out and if someone did try to hit him they were in for a surprise.

However, midway through the first year together Harry and Reya discovered that he could do more than make the 'armor' in fact he could change everything about him: his height, his features, and weight, not that he still wasn't starved at the Dursley home.

Harry remedied this by changing into Dudley at school around lunch and getting seconds and thirds before getting his own meal much the annoyance of Dudley as he wasn't able to eat as much as he wanted but the boy was to idiotic to bother figuring out why and just complained till lunch was over.

But while Harry was doing great Reya was growing quickly she was now about a third the length of Harry's entire body along with being about the size of a small pipe and she was quite proud of her growth as well…she made this very apparent when she would gloat to her human companion much to his annoyance.

She had also developed two new things as well aside from her length, she had developed her species patented killing stare and had developed a secondary set of eye lids which could close and prevent her stare from killing but still allow her to see.

Anyway today was a singularity of the year it was Harry's birthday his 11th birthday in fact Harry quietly celebrated in his little cupboard with Reya when suddenly Harry heard Vernon call from the living room "Mails in!"

Harry hastily opened the bottom of his shirt and allowed Reya to slip into his shirt and wrap around his chest making him shiver slightly at her cool and scaly skin before getting out of the cupboard and moving towards the door.

Harry promptly picked up the mail and as he turned to walk away a singular letter came out of the mail slot.

Harry turned back to the door and picked up the letter and out of curiosity he read who it was a addressed to… "Harry potter" said Harry as he read the letter's intended before looking at the actual address "in the cupboard." finished Harry aloud feeling his eye twitch in anger somewhat.

Someone was aware of his situation somewhat and had sent a letter to him Reya felt Harry's body heat up slightly because of his and slightly tightened around him to comfort him.

Vernon suddenly came charging in from the living room his face red with anger most likely from not getting his mail as quickly as he liked.

Vernon however froze the moment Harry's eyes met his they were burning with a cold fire an anger that promised pain Vernon remained that way as Harry walked past him gently placed some of the mail into Vernon's hand and walked back into his cupboard closing the door behind him.

Once alone with Reya in his cupboard Harry ripped open the letter and began looking over the details of the letter…it was and invitation to a school a magic school apparently Harry couldn't stop the snarl that made its way onto his face Reya was of similar opinion once she read over the paper.

Harry began ripping at the paper tearing it into many pieces then placed the shreds in a corner of his cupboard Harry proceeded to change his right pointer finger into a sort of organic lighter before setting the paper scrapes ablaze while saying to Reya "If they want me those bloody little fucks are gonna have to drag me every step of the way."

Reya simple gave a curt nod and rebound herself around his chest for a short nap.

Little did Harry know but this was but the first in a long line of letters that would be sent to him within the next few days.

4 Days later at night

Harry sat with his back against the boarded up fire place a bit of sweat dripping down his brow as he had just finished blocking yet another avenue that the bloody letter owls had decided to use.

Harry felt a slight push in the boards as hundreds if not thousands of letters filled the chimney Harry took a moment to look at the Dursleys all of whom were panting more than him.

Harry felt a moment of smug satisfaction when ten acceptance letters arrived for him the day after his burn he felt even more satisfaction as the Dursleys watched in shock as he gathered them up and burned said letters this time using the stove so that they could watch.

After a moment Harry brought a hand to his chest before rubbing Reya's head and spoke "Do you think that'll hold them off?"

The Dursleys looked at him still a bit of disbelief in their eyes after he spoke before Vernon spoke his large bowling ball of a body still heaving with gasps in-between his words.

"Why are you helping us block them freak I figured you would want to be with your own kind?" Harry didn't miss the mocking in his uncle's voice as the man spoke so Harry replied.

"They know where I stay exactly, every single letter is addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs' so obviously they have some form of knowledge on me and if they have that than obviously they know how you treat me and if they are content to just watch that happen then I am not so sure that they are the type of people I want to be around."

Vernon scowled at Harry but didn't go to hit him as he would have done two year ago not after breaking not only his hand but wrist as well the last time he had tried to 'punish' Harry.

Suddenly the Dursley's front door was blasted off its hinges and into the hallway of the house the following silence was ended seconds later by big heavy sounding footfalls that trailed their way from the now door less door way to the living room where everyone was currently sitting.

Harry froze up as a giant…huge ass man with the biggest hairiest beard the young Metamorphmagus had ever seen.

The giant of a man had to duck to enter the living room as soon as he saw Harry a large smile and greeted Harry in a booming voice "Yelo Harry, Happy eleventh birthday!"

Harry blinked a few times owlishly at the large man before speaking with a bewildered expression "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter king of the scales

I don't own harry potter movies or books

Response to guest reviewer: it's not illegal to own a basilisk it's just illegal to breed them

Recap

Harry blinked a few times owlishly at the large man before speaking with a bewildered expression "What?"

Currently

The giant laughed slight which translated to a loud and boom sound to the smaller people in the living room.

Harry stared wide eyed at the man as he slowly stopped laughing and pulled a box from behind him before opening it exposing a somewhat squished and barely legible birthday cake before offering it to Harry.

After a hesitant moment Harry took the cake and set it beside him before he attempted to speak but his uncle cut him off with a yell "You get you freakishness out of my house gigantic idiot!"

The giant for the first time frowned and pointed an umbrella at Vernon before speaking "Watch your tongue I am under orders of Albus Dumbledore."

Vernon again replied with shouting "I don't care what that insane old bat sa-" the umbrella poked the man's throat silencing him.

"Do not insult Professor Dumbledore." said the giant making Vernon freeze before he could rebuke when a severing voice came from the behind the giant.

"Leave my dad alone!" the giant turned exposing one shaking Dudley whom had somehow snuck up stairs and back and was now holding a single double barrel shot gun.

The giant for his part seemed very calm and stared the muggle boy down making the boy's trigger finger shake and inch closer to the trigger of the gun…until Harry spoke "Dudley put the gun down now."

The Dursleys stared at Harry as he continued "You remember what your parents told you about magic and the people that use it?" the boy nodded slightly his body still shaking as his eyes drifted between Harry and the giant a whole new fear sneaking into his eyes as he processed Harry's words.

Harry continued speaking as he moved closer to Dudley "What do you think will happen once you shoot this guy…are you even sure that it will hurt him at all, and if it does are you prepared to face his friends that come to get revenge?" asked Harry as he came to a stop in front of his shaking cousin and gently pried the gun from his hands.

After a moment Dudley ran past the giant and hugged his mom and dad fear growing all the while Harry popped open the gun and pulled the ammo from it before looking back at and speaking to the giant whom had gone quite at Dudley's reappearance "Who are you and why are you here?"

The regained the smile he had worn when he presented the cake to Harry and spoke "I am Hagrid and I was sent at the request of Albus Dumbledore to take you to buy your school items."

Harry raised a single eyebrow as he set the shotgun down and gently rubbed Reya through his shirt before speaking "You are from Hogwarts aren't you?"

The now named Hagrid nodded joyfully but froze as Harry's next words were spoken "I am not going to Hogwarts." Hagrid stared wide eyed and opened mouth at the freshly minted 11 year old in front of him.

"B-but it's the best magic school in the world." stated Hagrid making Harry frown before something clicked in Harry's head.

"Hagrid, how do you know me?" asked Harry keeping his tone level and his face blank as he waited for an answer.

Hagrid was thrown at the sudden change in topic before he replied hoping to change Harry's mind as the conversation continued "Well you're quite famous in the wizarding world Harry and I knew your parents, they also attended Hogwarts, but I was the one to drop you off here."

Harry's face first showed shock that his parents apparently went to this magic school before him before his frown returned with a vengeance and Harry could feel Reya tighten around him in her own show of anger before Harry spoke again "Were you told to bring me here?"

Hagrid nodded and replied excitedly "Yes, by Professor Dumbledore of course!" at that giant's words Harry's eye twitched and his frown became a menacing sneer.

"That bastard has the gull to sentence me to this house hold for 11 years and then have the audacity to invite me to his god damn school like he didn't sentence me to beatings and slave labor for 11 whole years!?" yelled Harry.

Hagrid immediately realized that he had in simple terms fuck up and immediately tried to back track "Harry I am sure that the headmaster only had the best intenions-"

Harry cut him off almost immediately "Yeah well my road to hell was pathed with his 'good intentions' now get out!" as Harry finished there was a sudden rush of air and Hagrid found himself being thrown through the glass window of the living room in a burst of accidental magic performed by one Harry Potter.

Hagrid in a brief bit of panic rushed from the premise and rushed to the leaky cauldron unable to understand what went so wrong with his meeting with Harry he unloaded on the bar and hotel tender Tom and unfortunately for the half giant one Rita Skeeter also happened to be in the bar/tavern snooping for some interesting news and boy oh boy did she find the mother load as she listened to a now drunk Hagrid retell his encounter with the-boy-who-lived.

She left roughly an hour later shortly after Tom escorted the now too drunk to function alone Hagrid to a room for the night.

The following morning the Daily Prophet's headlines said in big bold print **THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED refuses to attend Hogwarts due to being raised by ABUSIVE MUGGLES on orders of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts!**

Needless to say the public ate up the paper like drug addicts to their vices.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry potter king of the scales

I don't own harry potter movies or books

Recap

Needless to say the public ate up the paper like drug addicts to their vices.

Currently

Harry took a deep breath as he stroked Reya's head just the way she liked making sure to get behind the ridges of her natural crown.

After a moment Harry brought himself up from his laying position on his new bed which was sitting in his new room a reward the Dursley's called it for getting the freak out of their house.

Harry took a moment to scan around his new room when Reya suddenly spoke up "A penny for your thoughts?"

A small smile stretched across his face as Harry's eyes drifted down to what he considered his only family member before replying "I was just wondering how long it would be before the magical part of the world sent another envoy."

Reya slid out from underneath Harry's shirt and coiled on the bed before she turned, tilted her head, and looked at her human and replied "If they are desperate to get you I would imagen that they would wait a day or two…what do you think?"

Harry tilted his head in a manner similar to Reya and frowned as he began thinking and after a few seconds Harry nodded and spoke "I think that one will show up around noon today it falls within your predictions and they most likely don't want to agitate me anymore than they already have."

Suddenly a clinking came from the nearby window causing both Reya and Harry to look at said window to see that a common owl was sitting on the outside window frame and every other second smacking its beak into the window until it noticed Harry was moving towards the window.

Harry pulled the window inwards and allowed the owl into his room Harry regarded the owl for a moment before said bird nudged its leg forward and presented a letter.

Harry took the letter and looked at the front and back of it but found no signatures or identification of any sort so Harry made a letter opener with his finger and cut open the letter before pulling out its contents only to find a single small square almost like and index card with four written on it 'You will be avenged' followed by an odd symbol.

The symbol pulsed with magic as Harry tried to figure out the meaning behind the letter and with that Harry fell to the floor his view fading to black as Reya slithered over to him whilst calling his name in worry.

When Harry awoke again he was lying in a bed Reya was hissing angrily, cussing out the people who had put her in the cage that was covered by a cloth on a table next to his bed.

Harry looked to the cage an amused smile on face as he pulled the cloth off and unlatched it allowing the still steaming Reya to slither onto his bed and coil within his shirt.

Harry hadn't dared to say anything until Reya was settled now felt it was safe to talk "What happened Reya?"

Reya huffed at him from within his shirt before speaking "What do you remember?"

Harry frowned as he spoke "I just remember reading the letter and then…"

Picking up on the hint Reya began to fill in the blanks "After you fell to the ground I went to you and tried to wake you up but no amount of nips or tickling with my tail affected you at all and after a few moments there was a ruckus down stairs so I coiled near the door and waited but no one came after the sounds stopped so I went back to you and waited."

Reya paused and took a few breaths before continuing "I sat there for a few hours and I became aware of new noises and two people entered your room and quickly stunned me after they noticed me before putting me in that infernal cage." as she finished Reya struck the cage with her tail, which was still resting on the table moments prior, and knocked said cage off the table.

Harry stroked her head to calm her slightly after cringing at the sound the cage made as it hit the ground before speaking "Why didn't they move you away from me?" Reya gave the equivalent of a shoulder shrug as she replied.

"I guess that they somehow knew I was not a threat to you." Harry frowned thoughtfully and continued to stroke Reya much to her pleasure.

But Harry froze up as what Harry assumed to be a nurse entered the room before she to froze before she rushed out of the room but both Harry and Reya could hear her shouts about him being awake from their bed and sure enough a small group of people in similar garb entered his room and began casting what Harry assumed to be spells over him before they began freaking out over some of the results before Harry cleared his throat.

Once the group was looking at him he spoke "Would it help if I removed Reya from my shirt?"

The oldest male spoke a confused look on his face before his eyes locked onto the snake tail trailing from Harry's shirt to the table causing him to pale as he spoke.

"You let the snake into your shirt?!" earning shocked looks from the rest of the group and a nod from Harry.

"Yes please give me a moment." Harry pulled the front of his hospital gown forwards and looked at Reya "Please vacate my shirt for a moment Reya." which earned an agitated hiss from Reya but she did as she was asked and slithered out from the neck of Harry's gown and coiled slightly behind the pillow on the bed.

Harry turned to the medic wizards/witches before speaking "Please continue and don't mind Reya she won't bite unless I tell her to."

The medics went back to work going over the boy who lived and after a few minutes confirmed his health afterwards they rushed from the room to inform minister Fudge of the boy's health and awakening.

As unknown to Harry he was brought to the hospital in secret so that they could question him and hopefully get him to attend Hogwarts.

10 Minutes later

Harry almost groaned as a round man walked into his room tailed by three guards and a pink…something.

Harry sat up as the man's eyes landed on him and a smile grew across the balding man's face as he spoke and offered a hand "Mister Potter it's an honor to finally meet you!"

Harry blinked and shook the offered hand slowly "I don't mean to be rude but I…I don't know who you are."

Fudge frowned slightly as he replied "Yes I suppose you wouldn't seeing as you were raised by muggles…but I am the minister of Magic here in Britain" Harry nodded in understanding and let go of the man's hand.

And cut


	5. Chapter 5

Harry potter king of the scales

I don't own harry potter movies or books

Recap

Fudge frowned slightly as he replied "Yes I suppose you wouldn't seeing as you were raised by muggles…but I am the minister of Magic here in Britain" Harry nodded in understanding and let go of the man's hand.

Currently

Two weeks had passed and Harry was walking through a store with one Amelia bones as his guide as he browsed the stores acquiring the items that he would need for Hogwarts.

A rather awkward story that was, with Fudge trying to convince Harry to go to Hogwarts and much to Harry's embarrassment Harry agreed to attend Hogwarts as long as he was properly taught how to defend himself mentally and physically which also includes getting help with his shifting abilities.

Which came in the form of a young Metamorphmagus named Nymphadora Tonks who was quite excited at the prospect of helping another Metamorphmagus gain control of the more subtle abilities despite being a Hogwarts student herself.

Harry took a moment to clear his head before he turned to face his bodyguard/ guide while holding up two sets of robes "What is the difference between these two?"

Suddenly an older blond woman walked forwards with a boy around Harry's age just behind and to her left before she spoke "Well the garb in your right hand is made for rest or home lounging while the one in your left is for combat specifically dueling."

Harry tilted his head in thought as he looked at the robes before hanging them both up and turning to face the woman and speaking to her "Thank you Miss…"

The woman smiled and replied while offering her hand "Narcissa Malfoy and you are?" Harry smiled slightly and took her hand kissing the knuckle before releasing her hand and speaking.

"I am Harry potter it's a pleasure." Harry paused as Reya slithered from underneath his shirt and stared at the two in front of her before staring at Harry earning chuckle from Harry and a few startled looks from Narcissa and her son before he began speaking again "And this is Reya my basilisk...don't worry she hasn't developed the stare yet." lied Harry.

Harry stroked Reya's head gently before turning away while waving as the dresser called him to pick up his robes which he paid for and then exited the store.

Amelia followed while keeping an eye on Harry and the Malfoys as they exit the store and once they were halfway to their next destination Amelia pulled him to an alley and gave him a slight glare and whisper-yelled "What in the hell was that kid?!"

Harry frowned at her but didn't respond and Reya whom had yet to return to the inside of Harry's shirt hissed a warning before diving into Harry's shirt causing the woman to back suddenly before she continued "Those were the Malfoys followers of you-know-who and major blood supremacists!"

Harry's pupils narrowed slightly and a snarl graced his features before he growled his response "Your telling me I just kissed the hand of a woman who supported the man who killed my parents?!"

Amelia took a step back at the look in Harry's eyes before she nodded before her eyes found Harry's hands or more specifically his fingers which had started shifting into sharp claws and were already tearing holes in the palm of Harry's hands it stunned her so much that she almost didn't register Harry trying to leave the alleyway.

However, as he reached the mouth of the alleyway she managed to grab and spin him to face her exposing his glistening eyes to her before she spoke "Hey cool it kid don't start a scene here it won't end well for either of us!"

Harry took a few deep breaths before bringing his right hand up to his face and rubbing his eye trying to get the sting to go away but only succeeded in smearing his own blood across his eyelid, part of his forehead, and cheek before he spoke "Yeah…your right here and right now isn't right for this."

Harry lowered his now clawless hand and took another deep breath before he began to turn to the mouth of the alleyway again but Amelia stopped him again but this time she pulled out her wand and quickly cast a cleaning spell at Harry making him flinch before she repeated the spell this time pointing at the small puddle Harry had left when his hands changed.

"I assume that I had blood on my face?" asked Harry as she began moving past him to the front of the alleyway earning a nod from his companion and a sigh from Harry as he began to follow.

Soon they reached their destination a wand shop simply called Olivers wand shop after a moment to take in the view of the shop Amelia had enter the shop where they were greeted by dust and silence until Reya suddenly launched from the back neck of Harry's shirt and her jaws clamped just short of an old man's nose making said old man jump back into one of the displays.

Harry turned as soon as he felt Reya lunge and saw the old man picking himself and putting his displays back as Amelia spoke "I wouldn't have done that Oliver this kid's basilisk is quite jumpy."

The newly name Oliver spoke dryly "Dully noted Miss Bones…(insert wand details here/ I am sorry I tried looking for her wand but couldn't find any details about it at all not even a picture) if I remember correctly good for charms…but let us get to why we are here Mister Potter you have come here for a wand haven't you?"

Harry nodded while Reya hissed as Oliver moved closer with a tape measure before letting it go the rest of the way by itself and measure Harry much to Harry's and Reya's displeasure "Actually I am here to have a wand made."

The statement made Oliver pause mid-reach as he was attempting to pull a wand box down from one of his shelves before he turned and looked at Harry his milky silver eyes seeming to stare through him a moment before he moved closer to Harry before he grasped his hand very gently and shook it earning a warning hiss from Reya as he spoke "Thank you Mister Potter…I haven't had a request in years."

Harry tilted his head in confusion before he spoke "Why…has it been years since someone has requested a wand from you?"

The old wand maker scoffed and gestured for Harry to follow before speaking "Miss Amelia please stay behind for a moment I would like a moment with Harry here…but to answer your question Harry people aren't patient they don't like to wait if there is a faster option available they will more often than not take it barely an one ever bothers to ask about wands anymore and those that do are wand makers in training so you can imagen how pleased I am that you would ask about other options than simply buying a readymade wand and go with it without a second thought."

Oliver walked behind register and through a doorway leading into the back of the shop which held even more boxes presumably with even more wands within.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" asked Harry as they came to a stop at a hatch on the floor which Oliver proceeded to open before entering and replying.

"Well Mister Potter we are going to just what materials work best for you and then make a wand out of it." Harry almost rolled his eyes at the old man until he spoke again as they entered yet another room before sweeping his arm across the room "Pick up whatever you feel the best connection with and bring the items back to me."

And cut


	6. Chapter 6

Harry potter king of the scales

I don't own harry potter movies or books

Oliver paused a few steps into the room after Harry had joined him prompting Harry to pause and look at the old man who just gestured around the room again "Take your pick Harry and return to me with the items that call to you the most…I would recommend leaving Reya as her presence might mask your senses to other items in the room."

Harry frowned and looked at Reya who had swiveled around to the front of his shirt but she just nodded to him and slide out of his shirt and onto one of the few tables not covered in boxes or jars around the room.

Harry took a few steps away from her before stopping in the middle of the room and closing his eyes for a few moments letting himself relax for a moment before he began his search and after a solid hour Harry retuned with five objects.

An empty jar, a large fang as long and as thick as his arm, two small but rectangular boxes, and finally another jar this one filled to the brim with a deep red almost black fluid.

Oliver looked at the items in front of him and a smile overcame his face as he spoke "Dear me Mr. Potter this is going to be an interesting wand… if you would hand me the materials and I will explain what they are as we go."

Harry did as he was told and place the items down before moving back to Reya and allowing her to slide up his sleeve.

Oliver smiled and pointed to the first item he had brought back "This is or rather was filled with a jar of basilisk venom, the second item is the fang of a leviathan or a great sea serpent, although many don't appeared to be serpents at all, and the third is a box filled with hairs from a thestral and in the other the hair of a particularly powerful veele, and a finally a jar filled with blood willingly giving by Vlad Dragulya or Dracula the first vampire." Harry blinked at the materials he had brought to the forth and spoke.

"You mean Dracula was real?" Harry couldn't help but shudder as Oliver smiled and nodded before he replied.

"Not was Harry is the man is still very much alive and kicking." Harry blinked and Reya coiled around his neck a little.

"So what does having his blood in my wand mean will I turn into a vampire or something?" asked Harry a little anxious about the answer as he was rather fond of the sun now that he could go out into world almost at his leisure.

Oliver chuckled and patted Harry's head before drawing the hand back as Reya hissed at him rather viciously and snapped at his hand but didn't get anywhere close to the elderly man's hands before the old man replied "No it won't turn you but it will boost your ability with dark spells."

Harry stroked her head as she settled back into his shirt and relaxed as Oliver continued "However we are currently out of basilisk venom…would your let companion there mind sparing some of her's?"

Harry looked down at Reya and spoke "Would you be willing to give us some of your venom Reya?" Reya flicked his nose with her tongue and nodded giving what could only qualify as the snake equivalent of a smile as she did so earning a smile from Harry and Oliver who saw the smile and assumed the response was positive.

Harry stayed with Reya as Oliver milked the venom from her and stored it in a new jar tossing his old one.

As Harry walked back to the front of the store again Harry asked "I noticed that everyone's wands are made of wood is it a problem that I didn't pick any wood?"

Oliver shook his head and replied "No while it is common for wands to be made of wood there are other materials that can be used for the wand itself so I will use the fang as the wand base and the other items you have brought me shall be your cores I will send a message once your wand is ready and you can pay for it then." as Oliver finished speaking they reached the main lobby of the store and they found Amelia deep asleep if her light snoring meant anything.

Harry moved closer to her and gently nodded her and when that did nothing Harry began to push her a bit more roughly and after a few seconds she awoke with a jolt.

"Amelia we are done." said Harry at Amelia's questioning looks.

Amelia stood and looked around the boy's person spotting Reya but no wand.

"Where is your wand?" asked Amelia but Harry gave her a smile and replied.

"Oliver said that he will send a letter when it is done." Amelia stared at him a moment sighing and shook her head and began to head to the door.

She paused at the door and turned her head to look at Harry before speaking "Let's go get you a bird."

Harry nodded and Reya muttered under her breath that Harry didn't need a feathery puff ball with wings since he had her causing Harry to smile at his friend's insecurities while stroking her head gently.

It had taken more than a bit of convincing to get her to accept the fact that he would need a bird to deliver his mail.

After arriving in the store which sold feathered and message toting animal it took a Harry a solid 5 minutes to find his bird a beautiful snowy owl with startlingly intelligent amber eyes.

Harry smiled as he paid for her and walked with Amelia back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron and on that note of paying when he visited Gringotts bank it was quite a shock to find that he was supposed to be in ownership of a key but low and behold he was not and thus had to prove his identity which consisted of a somewhat painful ritual which required his blood and a bit of bone to summon his key and destroy all illegally made duplicates.

Harry was informed that there were two fakes made and he was a bit upset about that and he asked for a report of how much money had been taken from his account after his parents accounts and just about every cent was taken until this year as his vault was refilled yearly from the Potter vault and its key was out of reach of all until he was legally an adult in the eyes of the Potter family magic.

He was actually emancipated by Fudge at Harry's request in actuality Harry payed him once with a bit extra to make sure he was on the man's good graces before renting a place at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry shook his head and waved Amelia goodbye as she flooed away before carrying his items to his room and once he was in there he unloaded placing down his bags which held his non-living purchases.

Harry placed Reya on her little branch, A small tree he had bought for her to relax and slither around in before setting his new owl on the desk in the room before sitting down a the desk and staring at her "What should I name you?"

The snowy just hooted at him while Reya spoke "You should name her puff puddle." Harry sighed and face her before replying.

"Reya she is going to be with us for a long time I don't want her to be upset with me so no to the puff puddle." the owl turned and glared at Reya before hooting again earning a chuckle from Harry.

"Looks like she is already on to you Reya…" Harry's eyes suddenly lit up and he almost shouted "I got it I will call you Hedwig!" the snowy tilted her head and stared at him but she seemed happy with the name.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry potter king of the scales

I don't own harry potter movies or books

Harry stood at the 9 ¾ platform with a burlap sack, which held the books he was current reading, hanging from his shoulder and his trunk shrunk down and in his pocket Hedwig was resting on his shoulder and Reya was comfortable wrapped around his chest in stomach Harry had bonded well with Hedwig.

Reya on the other hand had developed a bit of a competitive streak with Hedwig each would try and out do the other for Harry's attention but Harry was rather occupied with his bank account Harry asked for a new teller under the notion that his previous wasn't managing his account properly and a new one was appointed Harry then began to ask their opinion on stocks and for them to contact him if they find any suitable stocks that garnered interest.

However once he got his wand he began practicing spells as much as possible and even learned a few that he didn't really have any business knowing like sectumsempra and the unforgivables which he learned were forgivable as long as it wasn't preformed on a human and along with his spell work he worked on his Metamorphmagus abilities as well as looking for interesting animals to mimic like the mantis shrimp his new punch was going to surprise someone one day.

Needless to say he never really left his room unless it was to buy more books or help Tom who was Harry's host until now…Harry shook his head he really needed to clear his head and find a seat it took Harry a few seconds but he found a door and entered the train and managed to find a seat before looked out the window.

Harry felt his eyebrows raise as a single red head came through…and then another and another and another and another Harry's jaw almost dropped as he stared that the mass of red that had walked through the entrance just how many red heads were there…again Harry shook his head and pulled out his wand and cast a locking spell on the door to his cabin before pulling out a book and being to read from his book which was titled 101 assassination type uses for transfiguration it was an inspiring book made by a muggle-born hit wizard.

Harry had just finished the 3 chapter detailing transfiguring a solid into a liquid which would after a short time return to its natural state and choke and harm the one who had consumed it in its liquid form when his door rattled Harry turned to it and frowned in all his studies he forgot to search for and learn a silencing charms.

Harry tried to ignore the noise but the noise level only increased when more people were drawn to the ruckus and was boosted further by some shouting just outside his door and it woke both his companions who showed their irritation by a) tightening around his chest and grumbling and b) making quite barks and flapping her wing once into the back of his head before pointedly looking at the door.

Harry lowered his head and shook it with a small smile before offering his hand to her and after she stepped on Harry lowered her to the seat before he moved to the door undoing his charm and threw door open startling the people in front of it.

"Will you please shut up or else I just might shut you up myself!" yelled Harry silencing one of the red heads he saw enter the station and a Burnette as well a blond and his two goons Harry paused as his eyes rested on the first duo before returning to the blond he recognized him from the store and a cold light entered his eyes but his face remained relatively blank.

Draco at first saw the famous scar barely blocked form view by Harry's hair and took this pause in noise as his chance to introduce himself "Hello Harry, we met at the robe store but were never introduced I am Draco Malfoy." as he finished Draco offered his hand which Harry stared at for a moment blankly for a second before shaking the offered hand numbly to which Draco smiled before nodding and saying goodbye.

Harry did his best to hide his hate for the boy and his family knowing that it was best to wait and bid his time until he could kill the bastard and his family and get away with it.

Reya decided that now was the time show herself, popping her now hand sized head out of the top of his shirt almost choking Harry in the process, she had grown incredibly fast now that harry could provide food for her regularly.

The red head jumped as Reya's tongue flicked out and tasted the air the Brunette flinched before she leaned in with a curious gaze.

"What is that?!" shouted the red head causing Harry to whip around and face him making the two jump back at the vicious look in Harry's eyes.

Harry stroked Reya's head and hissed to her telling her to go back down before he spoke "She is none of your concern…now if you please be Quite!" Harry quickly turned to reenter his cabin and tried to shut the door but a hand stopped the doors progress.

The red head tried the pry the door open but harry held strong and was still attempting to close it suddenly the girl spoke "Please stop pulling the door you might break it!" Harry scoffed and morphed his muscles a little before prying the other boy's hands from the door before throwing the hand away and slamming the door before casting his locking charm again this time when he sat down he pulled out one of his many spell books and began looking for a silencing charm to deafen the sound of the banging.

Harry soon found himself alone as after 5 minutes they gave up trying to open the door and left much to Harry, Hedwig, and Reya's relief but Harry stilled looked for a silencing spell and once he found one he began practicing using himself as a test dummy, casting the spell on himself and then trying to speak.

After 30 minutes Harry was interrupted before he could speak by a feminine and cheerful voice "Candy! Candy from the trolley anyone."

Harry undid the lock and opened the door just as the woman got to him at which point she paused and smiled before speaking "Would you like some candy dear?"

Harry smiled a little and tried to reply but found he couldn't and he paused for a moment before he realized and gave a silent cheer with his arms raised in the air the woman just watch a confused look until Harry canceled his spell and spoke "I am sorry I was practicing a silencing spell on myself I just and I just got it right just before I heard you sorry."

The woman just smiled before replying "Its ok dear what would you like from the trolley?"

Harry smiled and replied "Three of everything." the witch's eyes widened and she tallied his total which Harry payed for in the form of a two galleons and telling her that she could keep the change and after receiving his treats he stalled her for another moment.

"Do you have any snake and/or owl treats?" the lady gave him a sad shake of the head before she began moving again.

"See you later dearie." she said as she left and harry nodded and waved even if she couldn't see it before reentering his cabin and locking it for what would hopefully be the final time during this trip before unloading his sweets on the seat beside him with a sigh before offering his shoulder to Hedwig to which the owl flapped to the other side of the cabin seemingly offended that Harry hadn't gotten her a treat from the cart even though there were none.

Harry sighed before speaking to Hedwig "You're going to make me dig through my trunk for your treats aren't you?" Hedwig wouldn't even look at him Reya hissed from within Harry's shirt before she began sliding out from under his shirt before coiling under the window and speaking.

"If feather puff over there is getting a treat I want one as well." as Reya spoke she looked at Harry and glanced at Hedwig trying not to let her competition for Harry's attention know she was just being petty.

Harry again sighed and replied "Of course my dear…" pulling his shrunk trunk from his pants pocket and placed it on the floor before unshrinking it and after a moment opened it and stopped as he came across two plastic zip lock baggies one filled with mice under a heating charm and the other filled with bacon, an addiction of Hedwig's, Harry unzipped the mouse bag and placed it near Reya before re-zipping the bag and placing it back in the trunk.

He then repeated the process with the bacon this time placing it near Hedwig before replacing the bag back into the trunk and reshrinking it before returning it to his pocket and returning to his 101 book which he read until the train started its travel at which point Harry switched back to his spell book.

After 40 minutes Harry's reading was interrupted by a soft knock on his door which luckily didn't awaken his companions, whom had started napping again, and for a moment he considered not answering but with the person actually knocking instead of rattling the door like the last ones he decided to answer.

After answering the door he was greeted by a nervous slightly round looking boy and the girl from before who was cut off by Harry's answering of the door.

"Neville I told you he isn't going to an-!" the Burnette froze as the door gently opened and Harry appeared in the door frame.

"Hello." said Harry looking at the boy…Neville who jumped slightly when he spoke nodded in greeting before speaking.

"H-hello I am looking for my frog Trevor have you seen him?" Neville seemed to fidget in place as he spoke and the Burnette seemed to trying to burn holes into Harry with her stare.

Harry thought for a moment before speaking "No I haven't seen any toads but since a toad is an amphibian I would check areas with water as such creatures need to keep their skin wet to survive."

Neville blinked a bit before nodding and smiling "Thank you…I am sorry I didn't get your name, my name is Neville."

Harry nodded and responded "I am Harry it's a pleasure to meet you Neville." as he finished talking Harry offered a hand which Neville took and shook if not a bit shaky in his execution with that interaction finished Harry nodded goodbye and returned to his cabin ignoring the girl who was still staring hatefully at him.

The rest of the ride was peaceful and quiet and after a bit more reading Harry found himself waking up as the train came to a screeching halt apparently he had fallen asleep while reading so in a hurry Harry put up his books and woke up his companions before making sure that they were comfortably in their designated spots on his person before waiting for the majority to leave the train so that he and his none human compatriots didn't get crushed in the swarm of young bodies leaving his book bag for the elves to take.

After one awkward meeting with Hagrid and one boat ride and releasing Hedwig to go to the owl tower

Harry was rather shocked when he saw the ghosts but was even more shocked when they entered the dining hall only to sit down and be serenaded with an introduction song…by an old and scruffy looking hat not to say that the song itself wasn't half bad just extremely odd and then an older woman introduced herself as Miss McGonagall and told them to approach when called and to wear the hat to be sorted.

All went well until he was called and then a silence fell over the hall and it became even quieter somehow when he approached the hat and sat on the stool.

Harry almost jumped when he heard the hats voice in his head "Hello Harry oh…what an odd one you are an heir to the opposing houses…with traits that could put you any one of the four…you are an odd one indeed Mr. Potter…the headmaster wished for you to be place in the house of the lions but all your traits counter each other perfectly no one out matches the other, I wonder."

The hat fell silent for a moment and before Harry could ask any questions he felt the very foundation beneath him rumble slightly and the suddenly Harry felt what could only be described as smile spread across the hat's face before it yelled "Hogwarts's ward!"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry potter king of the scales

I don't own harry potter movies or books

Harry sat and blinked a few times before speaking "What in the hell does that mean?!"

McGonagall's head snapped to him "Mister Potter mind your tongue…but please do explain what you mean."

The hat seemed to smile as it spoke "It is as I said Minerva the boy has the traits of all houses in such extremes that it would be a shame to place him in any of the houses thus he is to be a ward of Hogwarts a member of all houses this will come with certain benefits and responsibilities which will be discussed in private with Harry here."

Harry immediately began whispering to Reya trying to get her opinion on what was going on but she refused to speak on it simply saying that she wouldn't say anything until the drama was over with.

Thus Harry was left in the rather awkward position of listening to McGonagall try to get more information from the hat and said hat refusing until Dumbledore apparently had enough and spoke up "And where my dear friend is young Harry to sit?"

The old hat forced Harry's head and body to whip around with a surprisingly strong jerk and look at the headmaster before it replied "The ward of the castle can sit anywhere they please except for the teachers/head of house's table…now it that will be all Harry please remove me from your noggin and pick a seat."

Harry did as the hat suggested and after a few seconds pause sat at the Slytherin table shocking almost everyone.

Afterwards Harry was acquainted with many Slytherin house members as dinner began and he found that he could stomach few of them some were to dumb others to bigoted but most were a mixture of both it an intolerable degree but Harry weathered it until dinner was over and Harry was introduced to the dungeons which were surprisingly warm.

Harry held his himself for a moment allowing himself a moment to adjust himself after Snape's dramatic speech before he moved to a couch and spoke to Reya unaware of the sheer number of eyes on him the moment he hissed "Reya please come out her a moment I would like to speak with you face to face."

Reya slide out of his sleeve and pooled on the boy's lap but the human and his scaly companion unconsciously ignored the gasps from the slytherins who were walking past as he continued having a conversation with his snake in parseltongue.

After a few minutes Harry and Reya had his schedule planed tonight he would sleep with the slytherins tomorrow would be the hufflepuffs and the day after that would be the Ravenclaw and finally Gryffindor and as their conversation came to an end both of the duo finally took notice of the other denizens of Slytherin all staring at him "…What?" asked Harry he knew how rare it was but he disliked being stared at by so many it made his skin crawl.

The mass of slytherins ran few stayed not wanting to upset Harry with his snake free from his shirt one of the few who did stay was Daphne who stared impassively at him as she approached his seat harry for a moment felt anxious her stare unnerved him but Reya soothed that by turning and hissing at the girl when Reya felt she had gotten to close.

Daphne stopped immediately and after a short staring contest with Reya mentally confirming that it was in fact a basilisk before speaking "So you have a basilisk?"

Harry simply nodded and replied "Yes I found her egg just as it hatched and I saved her from the hen that tried to kill her and she has been with me ever since." Daphne narrowed her eyes at him as she spoke.

"So you didn't breed it yourself?" the insinuation that he was lying about the circumstances behind Reya's birth went unsaid.

Harry decided to drop a bomb on her hoping that he could cause some trouble for Dumbledore "I was not introduced into the proper wizarding world until it was almost time for me to attend when my muggle relatives were...any way I had no means of gaining the knowledge of how to make/breed a basilisk.

Daphne seemed to flinch for a moment before she spoke again having decided to drop the basilisk "You were raised by muggles?" the words seemed to be tinged with disgust as she stared at Harry it was obvious he was…under what would be considered healthy weight and thus her mind made the obvious jump as Harry nodded to her.

Daphne seemed to straighten up a bit more before she nodded to him and wished him goodnight, leaving the boy and his snake alone with new information to send to her parents via letter.

Which if it was true some of the laws regarding proper raising of ancient and noble youth were violated but how had these not been brought up to the one who had placed Harry there before even though Harry had been within the wizarding world for some time?

Harry meanwhile was ignorant of Daphne's thoughts as she moved away while Reya slithered around the neck of her friend and owner allowing her excess length to dangle freely.

Harry then called for a house elf one of the creatures that were almost a part of the castle itself and after a scant few seconds a soft pop filled Harry's ears and a small voice spoke up in broken English "Whats can boot be doing for the great misters Harry Potters sir?"

Harry for a moment was confused as to where the voice was coming from until he looked down and saw the long eared elf looking up at him with slight admiration in its eyes awaiting for Harry's order.

Harry for a moment flinched at the look but after a moment Harry finally spoke "Please bring my belongings to me also tell me if there are any recent charms and or spells added to it and if so make sure to tell me what they are please."

The elf went wide eyed at the order but popped away and after a few moment the little elf returned with a trunk and Hedwig's cage at which point Harry thanked the elf but it began speaking cutting him off "Great Harry Potter sir doesn't needes to say please or thank yous to house elves Great Harry Potter sir…also there were no new charmses or magics on youres trunk or owlses cage."

Harry just raised an eyebrow and just replied "Thank you for your time you are dismissed." the elf paused and looked like it was about to speak but froze again and seemed to think better of it and popped away.

Reya spoke "What awkward creatures…wouldn't you agree Harry?" Harry simply nodded gently as to not disturb Reya's loops around his neck before he began stroking her head and got up before opening his trunk and fished out a book.

Harry had decided that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight as he would not be staying in Slytherin again unless something he needed to keep an eye on showed up the residents were just to irritating to deal with thought Harry as he sat back into the cushions and sank into his book.


End file.
